<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muffins and potatoes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437167">Muffins and potatoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To me beloveds and my bawbies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To me beloveds and my bawbies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muffins and potatoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The smell of muffins filled the air</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As you hum our favorite tune</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The feelings of your touch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Linger on my mind</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Techno awoke to the smell of something sweet coming from the house, he sat up and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the room. He was in the king bed he and his boyfriend had bought, beside him was an empty spot where his beloved should be. </p><p>He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend waking up early to cook something for them, maybe his adorable darling even struggled to stand from the previous night's <em>activities</em>. </p><p>Techno faintly blushed at the sweet memory and dragged himself out of bed, perhaps he should check and see if his theories are true.</p><p>As he followed the delicious smell of cooking with a toothbrush in his mouth he was not disappointed with the scene that lay in front of him.</p><p>His lovely darling was humming a familiar tune as he stood in front of the oven with a pan in his hand. The demon's tail wagged from side to side and Techno watched it move with amusement. Every move his beloved did, pulled Techno closer, from the way he moved his hands so gracefully to the way he swung his hips side to side as he danced to the tune. </p><p>Now the piglin was behind the adorable demon and pulled him into a hug from behind, this startled the taller a bit but soon relaxed as he recognized the hands of his favorite hybrid.</p><p>"awake I see" Bad snorted and smiled at his beloved, "good morning darling, how was your sleep?"</p><p>Techno hummed and nodded, he was in no position to speak with that toothbrush in his mouth. </p><p>Bad turned to look at his darling and giggled, "come one Tech, go to the bathroom, you know you are not allowed to bring that into the kitchen! you ragamuffin"</p><p>All Techno did was look at him with that sly smile and those mischief filled eyes,</p><p>soon yelling and scolding could be heard from the kitchen along with a few 'muffinhead' and 'hamburgers' thrown in there for good measure, and the sound of the kitchen door slamming shut on Technos face.</p><p>Techno returned later, all clean and ready for breakfast or to annoy his lover, why not both? Bad could even count as 'breakfast'.</p><p>"Finally you're back, you muffinhead, don't you dare bring your toothbrush into this room again Mr.Blade!"</p><p>Techno smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and tilted his head to the side, Bad truly was a sight to behold, someone who looks beautiful even when angered, he loved all sides of Bad, the annoyed angered one, the soft loving one, and the smart proud ones, he felt as if he would never get enough of his lover. No matter sweet nor sour, spicy or normal, everything about Bad was just so addicting and delicious. </p><p>He wanted to feel every bit of Bad, inside and out. As Bad began to put plates on the table and working effortlessly to making breakfast, Techno was lost in his fantasies. No need to act on them for now, he could always wait for later to devour Bad whole.</p><p>Bad soon was finished with setting the food and the plates down, all that was missing were the muffins which were still being cooked in the oven, "thank you my darling" Techno smiled and watched as his beloved grow red from his compliment, how lovely his dear can be.</p><p>Techno never fell in love with someone before, this was so new to him, romance, feelings of safety, and comfort. He never thought he would be in a house surrounded by love and joy, never thought he would run far away from the war and the violence and the bloodshed. </p><p>Of course, those agonizing things have followed him here too, and there would be moments when his voices begged for blood and his hands ached for his axe or his sword to just kill and kill and <em>kill</em>, but looking at his lover's eyes, feeling his warm touches Technos mind quiet and all he can think about is the sweet taste of the demon's lips. His bloodthirsty may be loud, but the thirst for his lover is stronger.</p><p>Blood may be thick but not as thick as those thighs.</p><p>They spend the morning chatting and laughing, talking about sweet nothings to pass time. Stolen kisses mixed with the sweet taste of muffins filled their mouth and one thing they know they were pressed against each other as music filled the room. They danced and twirled between one another, nervous giggles and gentle smiles were all they saw and felt.</p><p>Pressing one more kiss into the other's mouth Techno felt as if he was truly at home.</p><p>
  <em>So this is what love was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>